Computer animation is the process of generating animated images of objects in a computer environment. In the film industry, computer animation is often used to animate the natural movement of humans for creating realistic characters in a film that have humanoid features and mannerisms. This type of animation is known in the film industry as motion-capture or performance capture. To capture the natural movements of a human, an actor is equipped with a number of markers, and a number of cameras track the positions of the markers in space as the actor moves. This technique allows the actor's movements and expressions to be captured, and the captured movements and expressions can then be manipulated in a digital environment to produce content, e.g., footage for a motion picture.
Such motion capture systems however have shortcomings. For instance, some such systems may include additional equipment and markers that interfere with the performance of the actor. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for motion capture are desired.